Drunk
by LucyfurMourningstar
Summary: The night that shouldnt have happend between either of them happens what will they think by the morning
1. 1

It was around 10 o'clock at night , clay was led on his bed in the cabin reading one of his comics. Then all of a sudden the door flew open it was Zack he had a drunken Justin hooked around his neck , Clay hastily jumped up and ran to help , grabbing Justin's other arm and hooking it around his neck they stumbled over to his bed and layed him down onto it . Zack said sorry and thank him for his help then left as quick as he could slamming the door behind him.

Clay grabbed a glass out the cuboard and filled it with water then stumbled back to his bed watching Justin twitch as he slept on the top of his bed he placed the glass on the bed table . He checked to see if Justin was still asleep then undressed down to his underwear and slid into his bed he turned of the lights and closed his eyes and started to dream . It was at this time that he would play with himself but lately since into the cabin with Justin he hasnt has any time to do anything he would only get time if he was in the shower pleasure himself if he got time , but tonight he couldn't fight the urge to play with himself , he began to think of Ani in her black lace underwear and bra then his mind all of a sudden flipped to Justin in the shower and how he got a glipse of his penis and the time he pretended to be asleep when Justin creeped around the cabin butt naked by this time he had already came close to climax but carried on playing with himself he slightly opened his eyes to check if Justin was still asleep and his body still led still only his stomach moved from his heavy breathing so he closed his eyes again thinking about his naked body he feels his feet tingle and moves them slightly evidently operating them more then all of a sudden the quilt flew of to uncover a completely naked Justin crawling up the end of the bed towards clay there eyes locked and Justin resumed climbing up again until there lips where close enough to touch as they shared a electrifying kiss turning into them making out rubbing there swelled organs against each other Justin kneeled and grabbed Clay by the waist lifting him and flipping him Clay began to remove his underwear and Justin grabbed a condom out of his draw , Clay arched his back as Justin knelt down putting a hand on each of Clays cheeks and beginning to swirl his tongue around Clays tight hole slowly pushing it in and out around and around giving him spikes of pure pleasure traveling up his spine making him moan and scream . Justin removed his tongue and drew up spit lowered his mouth to his hole and spat he rubbed Clays hole with his fingers and put on the condom . He grabbed Clay round the waist and slowly entered him he shoved the head in and clay let out a loud scream that only made Justin want to put it in further and he did he pushed it in all the way until his whole penis was inside of clay Justin pulled his tool out half way and began to thrust into clay , they both began to breath heavily and moan and the slight twitching of Justin penis made clay squeak with pleasure the twitching became more frequent until he came in Clays ass . Justin pulled of the cum filled condom and by this time clay had already flipped over onto his back , Justin threw the condom at him it landed and slapped on his chest he picked it up and opened it above his mouth letting Justin's thick white man butter drip into his open mouth and in no time Justin was ready again and he once again spat on Clays hole and his own penis as he had no condoms left so he slowly put his tool into Clays ass stretching it he thrusted in and out while clay griped his legs around Justin's shoulders clenching them every time Justin thrusted then he grabbed hold of Clays penis that was engorged from the amount of arousal he was feeling he started to jerk him of stroking him at the same pace he thrusted making Clays ass tighten every time his penis twitched enhancing Justin's enjoyment at the same time , they both climaxed , Clay squirting cum up both of there chests and all over his own face and Justin came in Clays ass leaving Clays ass feeling full of cum . clay moved to let Justin lay next to him as he licked the cum of of his and Clays body's meanwhile Clays ass was dripping with the huge load of cum . Clay grabbed the quilt and pulled it over the both of them and they both fell asleep .


	2. 2

Clay awoke , the sun beaming through the windows onto his naked body . He rolled over expecting Justin to be led next to him but the bed was empty except for him , he sat up and looked around the room there was no sound other than the birds outside . He stood up and wriggled in to a pair of boxers then walked over to the kitchen sink , he put his head under and turned on the tap taking a few mouthfuls of water he then noticed the message on the table he picked up the folded peice of paper and read it " In the shower Justin xx " he stood for a second then snatched a towel out of the washing bashed and dashed towards the house hoping that he was still in the shower he tried to sneak through the house but his parents notice him

" are you going to join us for breakfast hunnie ?"

Said Clays mother in a soft tone he then quickly said yes and ran up the stairs as he got to the bathroom door he slowed down he heard the shower running and Justin's faint music . clay put his hand on the handle and slowly turned it as not to alert Justin that he was sneaking in . he got into the bathroom and slowly closed the door laying out his towel out onto the radiator. He then removed his boxers , his semi hard penis poped out , he snuck to the end of the shower where he could see Justin's back , he slowly peeled back the shower curtain and stepped in putting the curtain back as quietly as he could he was now stood behind justins soaking wet body Clays eyes quickly glued to his butt it stuck out Further than Clays and he thought his was massive , Clay then put his hands around Justin's waist touching his hands at his belly button pulling him closer putting his head into Justin's shoulder and biteing his ear at this point Justin had his hands on Clays trying to push them of , clay noticed that he was distressed and whispers in his ear with a suductive voice

" don't worry sexy it's just me "

Justin let go and swivelled around in Clays arms there now faces almost so close they could touch , slowly there lips joined and soon after there tongues where entwined and there boners stabbed each others stomachs.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Alex had just woken up and as usual a tent had lifted in his quilt so as he usually did he stood up and tucked it between his legs and waddled to the bathroom hoping his parents wouldn't see him and that his bad leg wouldn't give out on the walk there , he made it to the bathroom and opened his legs his tool swung up and smacked his stomach making a very loud slap he stopped and stood still hoping that nobody heard it . Footsteps began to echo through the hall way and up to the bathroom door fear flooded Alex's head as there was a soft knock on the door

" are you ok babe "

It was Alex's mother , the fear began to fade as he said he was ok and the footsteps began again this time going away from the door . He pulled down his pyjama bottoms this time holding his dick to make sure that it didn't slap him he peed and waited his boner still stood strong so he tucked it between his thighs and waddled back to his room then threw himself into his bed and pulled his quilt over him he picked up his phone and realised the time it was almost 9:30 and Zack would soon be round to pick him up and just on time he heard a loud knock on his door and it creacked opened Alex quickly sat up and Zack walked through the door Alex's boner twitched and Alex's body shivered . Zack looked worried as he approached Alex's bed Zack put his hand on the quilt where Alex wasn't and sat

"Are you ok , are you not feeling well "

Zack said trying to comfort Alex

"No I'm fine I just woke up late ! "

Spat out Alex sounding angry , Zack then moved one of his hands and put it on his leg and stroked his thigh

" Oh ok that's fine sorry do you want a hand getting dressed "

Alex looked confused

" Ok , sure what are you going to help with "

Zack stood up removing his hand and walked to Alex's wardrobe

" I'll pick something for you while you get up "

He opens the doors to his wardrobe and the distinct sound of metal hangers on a rail came from the wardrobe as Zack tried to find something he liked , he pulled out a pair of jeans and a white and Black T-shirt and threw it on Alex's bed

"Do you need help getting up "

He said softly , Alex swivelled around and sat up still trying to hide his boner from Zack

" Are you gonna wait outside or "

Alex said confused

" Oh yeah sorry "

Zack walked towards the door and walked out shouting it behind him . Quickly he pulled down his pyjama bottoms to show his throbbing penis he looked down at it angr- . Suddenly the door open and Zack stuck his head in

" If you need any hel- "

Zack noticed Alex's boner and his jaw dropped

" Uhh do you want help with that "

He opened the door fully and shut it behind him putting the lock on Alex sat down on the side of his bed with his head bent down on shame then lifted it , by the time he had done that Zack was on his knees in front of him Zack griped on each of Alex's legs and pushed up until his hands where holding onto Alex's hips he quickly pulled him closer and let his spit dribble onto the head of Alex's penis he took one of his hands and began to rub the spit around then put his lips around it running his tongue around his head then started to suck on it harder . Alex's back arched and he looked up in the air as pure pleasure traveled around his body it was the first time in months he was able to get a boner and he couldn't tell Zack to stop as it felt so good Zack started to twist his mouth around went all the way to the base of Alex's tool . Alex moaned as he squirted into Zacks throat . Zack pulled his head of and more cum squirted onto zacks face .

Justin grabbed Clays thighs and picked him up pushing him up against the shower wall clay wrapped his legs around Justin's waist as Justin carfully used one hand to position his penis to Clays hungry hole . Justin started to thrust and pushed clay further up every time he then bit at Clays neck kissing and sucking on it until he had a massive hickie after a few minutes Justin came in Clays ass . He slid clay down the wall back to the ground until he stood during this process the soap had slid and landed on in the bath tub Justin bent down to pick it up and Clay took his revenge and shoved his dick all the way into Justin's ass until you could no longer see it clay quickly grabbed justins hips and kept thrusting into him at first Justin tried to stop clay but he gave up and let him do it and soon began to enjoy it . Justin didn't realise how much he really liked being fucked especially when clay came in him making Justin cum again as well clay let go and they both stood looking at each other as Justin began to wash clay with the soap he had tried to grab at this point they both stood full of each others cum they washed each other then got out they then both snuck out trying not to get caught and thankfully neither of them did they then both got ready as quick as they could and drove to school

By now Zack had clames of his face and Alex was dressed they both walked down the stairs

" You two where up there for a while "

Said Alex's mother

"Sorry Mrs standall whe where just playing a game on the Xbox "

Zack exclaimed

" Oh ok you two have a good day "

She said toy the both of them

" By mom "

Alex said quickly pushing Zack out the door before he could say anything else. They walked down the path when Alex's mother shouted

" don't forget your cruches hunnine "

She said whilst running down the drive way to pas Alex his cruches to him

" Bye "

Said his mother as they got into Zacks car they drove to school without saying anything to each other Zack parked in the school car park then locked Alex in

A- " what are you doing "

Z- " whe need to talk about what happend "

A- " Were not gay are we "

Z- " I don't know it depends if you want or do it again or not "

A- " I- i mean it felt really good I would mind doing it again "

Z- " Well then I guess whe are , if you want to do it again we can my mom and sister aren't at home later so if you want to come round we could "

A- " Ok but what are we gonna do "

Z- " I don't now let's see later "

They both got out the car Zack helping Alex to his first lesson

Justin spotted Zack in the hallway and stopped him

" Hey can I come to yours later I need to talk don't worry it's not anything bad"

"No sorry I'm busy later I have to help Alex I can't maybe another day"


End file.
